ronald_slayersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SummerscalesMermaids/Plz read
Excerpt from a local Newspaper: OMINOUS UNKNOWN KILLER IS STILL AT LARGE. After weeks of unexplained murders, the ominous unknown killer is still on the rise. After little evidence has been found, a young boy states that he survived one of the killer’s attacks and bravely tells his story. “I had a bad dream and I woke up in the middle of the night,” says the boy, "I saw that for some reason the window was open, even though I remember it being closed before I went to bed. I got up and shut it once more. Afterwards, I simply crawled under my covers and tried to get back to sleep. That’s when I had a strange feeling, like someone was watching me. I looked up, and nearly jumped out of my bed. There, in the little ray of light, illuminating from between my curtains, were a pair of two eyes. These weren’t regular eyes; they were dark, ominous eyes. They were bordered in black and… just plain out terrified me. That’s when I saw his mouth. A long, horrendous smile that made every hair on my body stand up. The figure stood there, watching me. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he said it. A simple phrase, but said in a way only a mad man could speak. “He said, ‘Go To Sleep.’ I let out a scream, that’s what sent him at me. He pulled up a knife; aiming at my heart. He jumped on top of my bed. I fought him back; I kicked, I punched, I rolled around, trying to knock him off me. That’s when my dad busted in. The man threw the knife, it went into my dad’s shoulder. The man probably would’ve finished him off, if one of the neighbors hadn’t alerted the police. “They drove into the parking lot, and ran towards the door. The man turned and ran down the hallway. I heard a smash, like glass breaking. As I came out of my room, I saw the window that was pointing towards the back of my house was broken. I looked out it to see him vanish into the distance. I can tell you one thing, I will never forget that face. Those cold, evil eyes, and that psychotic smile. They will never leave my head.” Police still are on the look out for this man. If you see anyone that fits the description in this story, please contact your local police department. Jeff and his family had just moved into a new neighborhood. His dad had gotten a promotion at work, and they thought it would be best to live in one of those “fancy” neighborhoods. Jeff and his brother Liu couldn’t complain though. A new, better house. What was not to love? As they were getting unpacked, one of their neighbors came by. “Hello,” she said, “I’m Barbera; I live across the street from you. Well, I just wanted to introduce my self and to introduce my son.” She turns around and calls her son over. “Billy, these are our new neighbors.” Billy said hi and ran back to play in his yard. “Well,” said Jeff’s mom, “I’m Margaret, and this is my husband Peter, and my two sons, Jeff and Liu.” They each introduced themselves, and then Barbera invited them to her son’s birthday. Jeff and his brother were about to object, when their mother says that they would love to. When Jeff and his family are done packing, Jeff goes up to his mom. “Mom, why would you invite us to some kid’s party? If you haven’t noticed, I’m not some dumb kid.” “Jeff,” says his mother, “We just moved here; we should show that we want to spend time with our neighbors. Now, we’re going to that party, and that’s final.” Jeff starts to talk, but stops himself, knowing that he can’t do anything. Whenever his mom says something, it’s final. He walks up to his room and plops down on his bed. He sits there looking at his ceiling when suddenly, he gets a weird feeling. Not so much a pain, but… a weird feeling. He dismisses it as just some random feeling. He hears his mother call him down to get his stuff, and he walks down to get it. The next day, Jeff walks down stairs to get breakfast and gets ready for school. As he sat there, eating his breakfast, he once again got that feeling. This time it was stronger. It gave him a slight tugging pain, but he once again dismissed it. As he and Liu finished breakfast, they walked down to the bus stop. They sat there waiting for the bus, and then, all of a sudden, some kid on a skateboard jumps over them, only inches above their laps. They both jump back in surprise. “Hey, what the hell?” The kid landed and turned back to them. He kicked his skate board up and caught it with his hands. The kid seems to be about twelve; one year younger than Jeff. He wears a Aeropostale shirt and ripped blue jeans. “Well, well, well. It looks like we got some new meat.” Suddenly, two other kids appear. One is super skinny and the other is huge. “Well, since you’re new here, I’d like to introduce ourselves, over there is Keith.” Jeff and Liu look over to the skinny kid. He has a dopey face that you would expect a sidekick to have. “And he’s Troy.” They look over at the fat kid. Talk about a tub of lard. This kid looks like he hasn’t exercised since he was crawling. “And I,” says the kid, "Am Randy. Now, for all the kids in this neighborhood there is a small price for bus fare, if you catch my drift. Liu stands up, ready to punch the lights out of the kid’s eyes when his two friends pull a knife up at him. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, I had hoped you would be more cooperative, but it seems we must do this the hard way.” The kid walks up to Liu and takes his wallet out of his pocket. Jeff gets that feeling again. Now, it’s truly strong; a burning sensation. He stands up, but Liu gestures him to sit down. Jeff ignores it and walks up to the kid. “Listen here you little punk, give back my bro’s wallet or else.” Randy puts the wallet in his pocket and pulls a knife. “Oh? And what will you do?” Just as he finishes the sentence, Jeff pops the kid in the nose. As the kid reaches for his face, Jeff grabs the kid’s wrists and breaks it. Randy screams and Jeff grabs the knife from his hand. Troy and Keith rush Jeff, but Jeff is too quick. He throws Randy to the ground. Keith lashes out at him, but Jeff ducks and stabs him in the arm. Keith drops his knife and falls to the ground screaming. Troy rushes him too, but Jeff doesn’t even need the knife. He just punches Troy straight in the stomach and he goes down. As he falls, he pukes all over. Liu can do nothing but look in amazement at Jeff. “Jeff how’d you?” that’s all he says. They see the bus coming and know they’d be blamed for the whole thing. So they start running as fast as they can. As they run, they look back and see the bus driver rushing over to Randy and them. As Jeff and Liu make it to school; they don’t dare tell what happened. All they do is sit and listen. Liu just thought of that as his brother beating up a few kids, but Jeff knew it was more. It was something, scary. As he got that feeling he felt how powerful it was, the urge to just, hurt someone. He didn’t like how it sounded, but he couldn’t help feeling happy. He felt that strange feeling go away, and stay away for the entire day of school. Even as he walked home due to the whole thing near the bus stop, and how now he probably wouldn’t be taking the bus anymore, he felt happy. When he got home his parents asked him how his day was, and he said, in a somewhat ominous voice, “It was a wonderful day.” Next morning, he heard a knock at his front door. He walked down to find two police officers at the door, his mother looking back at him with an angry look. “Jeff, these officers tell me that you attacked three kids. That it wasn’t regular fighting, and that they were stabbed. Stabbed, son!” Jeff’s gaze fell to the floor, showing his mother that it was true. “Mom, they were the ones who pulled the knives on me and Liu.” “Son,” said one of the cops," We found three kids, two stabbed, one having a bruise on his stomach, and we have witnesses proving that you fled the scene. Now, what does that tell us?" Jeff knew it was no use. He could say him and Liu had been attacked, but then there was no proof it was not them who attacked first. They couldn’t say that they weren’t fleeing, because truth be told they were. So Jeff couldn’t defend himself or Liu. “Son, call down your brother.” Jeff couldn’t do it, since it was him who beat up all the kids. “Sir, it…it was me. I was the one who beat up the kids. Liu tried to hold me back, but he couldn’t stop me.” The cop looked at his partner and they both nod. “Well kid, looks like a year in Juvy…” “Wait!” says Liu. We all look up to see him holding a knife. The officers pull their guns and lock them on Liu. “It was me, I beat up those little punks. Have the marks to prove it.” He lifted up his sleeves to reveal cuts and bruises, as if he was in a struggle. “Son, just put the knife down,” said the officer. Liu held up the knife and dropped it to the ground. He put his hands up and walked over to the cops. “No Liu, it was me! I did it!” Jeff had tears running down his face. “Huh, poor bro. Trying to take the blame for what I did. Well, take me away.” The police led Liu out to the patrol car. “Liu, tell them it was me! Tell them! I was the one who beat up those kids!” Jeff’s mother put her hands on his shoulders. “Jeff please, you don’t have to lie. We know it’s Liu, you can stop.” Jeff watches helplessly as the cop car speeds off with Liu inside. A few minutes later Jeff’s dad pulls into the drive way, seeing Jeff’s face and knowing somethings wrong. “Son, son what is it?” Jeff can’t answer. His vocal cords are strained from crying. Instead, Jeff’s mother walks his father inside, to break the bad news to him as Jeff weeps in the drive way. After an hour or so Jeff walks back in to the house, seeing that his parents were both shocked, sad, and disappointed. He can’t look at them. He can’t see how they think of Liu, when it was his fault. He just goes to sleep, trying to get the whole thing off his mind. Two days go by, with no word from Liu at JDC. No friends to hang out with. Nothing but sadness and guilt. That is until Saturday, when Jeff is woke up by his mother, with a happy, sunshiny face. “Jeff, it’s the day.” she says as she open’s up the curtains and lets light flood into Jeff’s room. “What, what’s today?” says Jeff as he stirs awake. “Why, it’s Billy’s party.” Jeff is now fully awake. “Mom, you’re joking, right? You don’t expect me to go to some kid’s party after…” There’s a long pause. “Jeff, we both know what happened. I think this party could be the thing that brightens up the past days. Now, get dressed.” Jeff’s mother walks out of the room and walks down to get ready herself. Jeff fights himself to get up. He picks out a random shirt and pair of jeans and walks down stairs. He see’s his mother and father all dressed up; his mother in a dress and my father in a suit. He thinks, why they would ever wear such fancy clothes to a kid’s party? “Son, is that all your gonna wear?” says Jeff’s mom. “Better than wearing too much.” he says. His mother pushes down the feeling to yell at him and hides it with a smile. “Now Jeff, we may be over dressed, but this is how you go if you want to make an impression.” says his father. Jeff grunts and goes back up to his room. “I don’t have any fancy clothes!” he yells down stairs. “Just pick out something.” says his mother. He looks around in his closet for what he would call fancy. He finds a pair of black dress pants he had for special occasions and an undershirt. He can’t find a shirt to go with it though. He looks around, and finds only striped and patterned shirts. None of which go with dress pants. Finally he finds a white hoodie, just lying on a chair and puts it on. He walks down stairs to find his parents are all ready. “You’re wearing that?” they both say. His mother looks at her watch. “Oooh, no time to change. Let’s just go.” She says as she herds Jeff and his father out the door. They cross the street over to Barbera and Billy’s house. They knock on the door and at it appears Barbera, just like his parents, way over dressed. As they walk inside all we can see is adults, no kids. “The kids are out in the yard. Jeff, how about you go and meet some of the kids?” says Barbera. Jeff walks outside to a yard full of kids. They’re running around in weird cowboy costumes, and shooting each other with plastic guns. He might as well be standing in a Toys R Us. Suddenly a kid comes up to him and hands him a toy gun and hat. “Hey, mitsew. Wanna pway?” he says. “Aah, no kid. I’m way too old for this stuff.” The kid looks at him with that weird puppydog face. “Pwease?” says the kid. “Fine,” says Jeff. He puts on the hat and starts to pretend shoot at the kids. At first he thinks it’s totally ridiculous, but then he starts to actually have fun. It may not be super cool, but it’s the first time he’s done something that takes his mind off of Liu. So he plays with the kids for a while, until he hears a noise. It’s a weird rolling noise. Then it hits him. Just as it does Randy, Troy, and Keith all jump over the fence on their skateboards. Jeff drops the fake gun and rips off the hat. Randy looks at Jeff with a burning hatred. “Hello, Jeff is it?” he says. “We have some unfinished business.” Jeff sees the bruised nose on his face." I think we’re even. I beat the shit out of you, and you get my brother sent to JDC." Randy gets an angry look in his eye. “Oh no, I don’t go for even, I go for winning. You may have kicked our asses that one day, but not today.” As he said that Randy rushes Jeff. They both fall to the ground. Randy punches Jeff in the nose, and Jeff grabs him by the ears and head butts him. Jeff pushes Randy off of him and both rise to their feet. Kids were screaming and parents were running out of the house. Troy and Keith both pull guns out of their pockets. “No-one interrupts or guts will fly!” they say. Randy pulls a knife on Jeff and stabs it into his shoulder. Jeff screams and falls to his knees. Randy starts kicking him in the face. After three kicks though Jeff grabs his foot and twists it, causing Randy to fall to the ground. Jeff stands up and walks towards the back door. Troy grabs him though. “Need some help?” He picks Jeff up by the back of the collar and throws him through the patio door. As Jeff tries to stand he is kicked down to the ground. Randy repeatedly starts kicking Jeff, until he starts to cough up blood. “Come on Jeff, fight me!” He picks Jeff up and throws him into the kitchen. Randy sees a bottle of vodka on the counter and smashes the glass over Jeff’s head. “Fight!” He throws Jefff back into the living room. “Come on Jeff, look at me!” Jeff glances up, his face riddled with blood. “I was the one who got your brother sent to JDC! And now you’re just gonna sit here and let him rot in there for a whole year! You should be ashamed!” Jeff starts to get up. “Oh, finally! you stand and fight!” Jeff is now to his feet, blood and vodka on his face. Once again he gets that strange feeling, the one in which he hasn’t felt for a while. “Finally. He’s up!” says Randy as he runs at Jeff. That’s when it happens. Something inside Jeff snaps. His psyche is destroyed, all rational thinking is gone, all he can do, is kill. He grabs Randy and pile drives him to the ground. He gets on top of him and punches him straight in the heart. The punch causes Randy’s heart to stop. As Randy gasps for breath. Jeff hammers down on him. Punch after punch, blood gushes from Randy’s body, until he takes one final breath, and dies. Everyone is looking at Jeff now. The parents, the crying kids, even Troy and Keith. Although they easily break from their gaze and point their guns at Jeff. Jeff see’s the guns trained on him and runs for the stairs. As he runs Troy and Keith let out fire on him, each shot missing. Jeff runs up the stairs. He hears Troy and Keith follow up behind. As they let out their final rounds of bullets Jeff ducks into the bathroom. He grabs the towel rack and rips it off the wall. Troy and Keith race in, knives ready. Troy swings his knife at Jeff, who backs away and bangs the towel rack into Troy’s face. Troy goes down hard and now all that’s left is Keith. He is more agile than Troy though, and ducks when Jeff swings the towel rack. He dropped the knife and grabbed Jeff by the neck. He pushed him into the wall. A thing of bleach fell down on top of him from the top shelf. It burnt both of them and they both started to scream. Jeff wiped his eyes as best as he could. He pulled back the towel rack and swung it straight into Keith’s head. As he lay there, bleeding to death, he let out an ominous smile. “What’s so funny?” asked Jeff. Keith pulled out a lighter and switched it on. “What’s funny,” he said, “Is that you’re covered in bleach and alcohol.” Jeff’s eyes widened as Keith threw the lighter at him. As soon as the flame made contact with him, the flames ignited the alcohol in the vodka. While the alcohol burned him, the bleach bleached his skin. Jeff let out a terrible screech as he caught on fire. He tried to roll out the fire but it was no use, the alcohol had made him a walking inferno. He ran down the hall, and fell down the stairs. Everybody started screaming as they saw Jeff, now a man on fire, drop to the ground, nearly dead. The last thing Jeff saw was his mother and the other parents trying to extinguish the flame. That’s when he passed out. When Jeff woke he had a cast wrapped around his face. He couldn’t see anything, but he felt a cast on his shoulder, and stitches all over his body. He tried to stand up, but he realized that there was some tube in his arm, and when he tried to get up it fell out, and a nurse rushed in. “I don’t think you can get out of bed just yet.” she said as she put him back in his bed and re-inserted the tube. Jeff sat there, with no vision, no idea of what his surroundings were. Finally, after hours, he heard his mother. “Honey, are you okay?” she asked. Jeff couldn’t answer though, his face was covered, and he was unable to speak. “Oh honey, I have great news. After all the witnesses told the police that Randy confessed of trying to attack you, they decided to let Liu go.” This made Jeff almost bolt up, stopping halfway, remembering the tube coming out of his arm. “He’ll be out by tomorrow, and then you two will be able to be together again.” Jeff’s mother hugs Jeff and says her goodbyes. The next couple of weeks were those where Jeff was visited by his family. Then came the day where his bandages were to be removed. His family were all there to see it, what he would look like. As the doctors unwrapped the bandages from Jeff’s face everyone was on the edge of their seats. They waited until the last bandage holding the cover over his face was almost removed. “Let’s hope for the best,” said the doctor. He quickly pulls the cloth; letting the rest fall from Jeff’s face. Jeff’s mother screams at the sight of his face. Liu and Jeff’s dad stare awe-struck at his face. “What? What happened to my face?” Jeff said. He rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the cause of the distress. His face. It…it’s horrible. His lips were burnt to a deep shade of red. His face was turned into a pure white color, and his hair singed from brown to black. He slowly put his hand to his face. It had a sort of leathery feel to it now. He looked back at his family then back at the mirror. “Jeff,” said Liu, “It’s not that bad….” “Not that bad?” said Jeff," It’s perfect!" His family were equally surprised. Jeff started laughing uncontrollably His parents noticed that his left eye and hand were twitching. “Uh… Jeff, are you okay?” “Okay? I’ve never felt more happy! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa, look at me. This face goes perfectly with me!” He couldn’t stop laughing. He stroked his face feeling it. Looking at it in the mirror. What caused this? Well, you may recall that when Jeff was fighing Randy something in his mind, his sanity, snapped. Now he was left as a crazy killing machine, that is, his parents didn’t know. “Doctor,” said Jeff’s mom, “Is my son… alright, you know. In the head?” “Oh yes, this behavior is typical for patients that have taken very large amounts of pain killers. If his behavior doesn’t change in a few weeks, bring him back here, and we’ll give him a psychological test.” “Oh thank you doctor.” Jeff’s mother went over to Jeff." Jeff, sweety. It’s time to go." Jeff looks away from the mirror, his face still formed into a crazy smile. " kay mommy, ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaa!" his mother took him by the shoulder and took him to get his clothes. “This is what came in,” said the lady at the desk. Jeff’s mom looked down to see the black dress pants and white hoodie her son wore. Now they were clean of blood and now stitched together. Jeff’s mother led him to his room and made him put his clothes on. Then they left, not knowing that his was their final day of life. Later that night, Jeff’s mother woke to a sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded as if someone was crying. She slowly walked over to see what it was. When she looked into the bathroom she saw a horrendous sight. Jeff had taken a knife and carved a smile into his cheeks. “Jeff, what are you doing?” asked his mother. Jeff looked over to his mother. "I couldn’t keep smiling mommy. It hurt after awhile. Now, I can smile forever. Jeff’s mother noticed his eyes, ringed in black. “Jeff, your eyes!” His eyes were seemingly never closing. “I couldn’t see my face. I got tired and my eyes started to close. I burned out the eyelids so I could forever see myself; my new face.” Jeff’s mother slowly started to back away, seeing that her son was going insane. "What’s wrong mommy? Aren’t I beautiful? “Yes son,” she said, “Yes you are. L-let me go get daddy, so he can see your face.” She ran into the room and shook Jeff’s dad from his sleep. “Honey, get the gun we…..” She stopped as she saw Jeff in the doorway, holding a knife. “Mommy, you lied.” That’s the last thing they hear as Jeff rushes them with the knife, gutting both of them. His brother Liu woke up, startled by some noise. He didn’t hear anything else, so he just shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. As he was on the border of slumber, he got the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up, before Jeff’s hand covered his mouth. He slowly raised the knife ready to plunge it into Liu. Liu thrashed here and there trying to escape Jeff’s grip. "Shh," he said. "Just go to sleep." Category:Blog posts